


Fly Away Little Birdie.

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandma has her own little rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away Little Birdie.

They don’t have pets, usually, there’s just no time for them. What with the possibility of back to back rescues and then other commitments, it just wouldn’t be fair to the animals.

They all know this, and they don’t mind that there’s no pitter patter of tiny paws on the floor. And am quite relieved there’s no squawking or barking in the back ground, no escaped ‘convicts’ to round up or running over them in the night.  
Besides, who needs pets when you have wildlife?

Grandma Tracy doesn’t go on rescues, usually, she stays behind and keeps shop, looking after the home, making sure everything is in order, that the cupboards are full and something is waiting for them when they return to snack on. Even if it turns out so very very wrong, the gesture is meant well, and filled with love.

One day while the boys are on a rescue and Grandma can stand the waiting no longer, she does what she usually does in moments like these. She tells Brains to keep her informed, make sure they are well and in no immediate danger, before going for a walk to stretch her legs, or so she says. Really it’s a chance for her to get out of there and de-stress a little.

That is when she came upon the little bird, laying in the sand on the beach. It looks hurt. Gives a pathetic chirp. Grandma can see it looks exhausted, it’s wing looks hurt. She ponders before deciding to perform a little rescue of her own. Carefully scooping up the bird she takes him inside, and puts him in an old birdcage. She gives him food and water, and then leaves him to rest.

When she comes back to check on him, she finds him a bit more chipper, and wading through the water bowl, or trying to. To be sure that he is well, Grandma leaves it a few days before she releases the little bird. Watching him has he flys away, her own little successful rescue.


End file.
